GWorld
The GWorld card is the official university identification card that is issued to every student, faculty, staff, and visitor at GW. The GWorld card has many purposes. Its main uses are to gain access to dorm rooms and campus facilities and to pay for food and supplies at various stores around campus. Colonial Cash "Colonial Cash is a declining balance, flexible and individualized spending program, featuring both dining and retail options, available on campus and in the city. This program includes purchasing power for a number of University services such as the GW Bookstore, campus laundry facilities, vending machines, parking services, Student Health services, and copy and mail services as well as a host of neighborhood dining options and services such as dry cleaners, pharmacies, convenience stores, and other retail locations."- GWorld main page Certain amounts of Colonial Cash are allocated to a student's GWorld depending on his or her number of credit hours. On-Campus Freshman (less than 30 credit hours) $3,400/academic year *Sodexo Dining Dollars: $1,400 ($700 per semester) represents the monies required to be used at the Marvin Center, Duques Hall and Mount Vernon venues. These funds rollover between semesters and expire at the end of the academic year. *Colonial Cash: $2,000 ($1,000 per semester) required amount is available for use at any Colonial Cash dining partner. These funds rollover between semesters and only expire if the account if inactive for a continuous 35 months. On-Campus Sophomore (30-59 credit hours) $2,500/academic year *Sodexo Dining Dollars: $500 ($250 per semester) represents the monies required to be used at the Marvin Center, Duques Hall and Mount Vernon venues. These funds rollover between semesters and expire at the end of the academic year. *Colonial Cash: $2,000 ($1,000 per semester) required amount is available for use at any Colonial Cash dining partner. These funds rollover between semesters and only expire if the account if inactive for a continuous 35 months. On-Campus Junior (60-89 credit hours) $2,000/academic year *Colonial Cash: $2,000 ($1,000 per semester) required amount is available for use at any Colonial Cash dining partner. These funds rollover between semesters and only expire if the account if inactive for a continuous 35 months. On Campus Senior (90+ credit hours) $1,000/academic year *Colonial Cash: $1,000 ($500 per semester) required amount is available for use at any Colonial Cash dining partner. These funds rollover between semesters and only expire if the account if inactive for a continuous 35 months. Colonial Cash Colonial Cash can be used in many restaurants and stores on campus for food but also for other items from those stores. See the List of GWorld Colonial Cash Retail Partners for a full list of of places at which the Colonial Cash can be used. Sodexo Dining Dollars Freshmen and sophomores have mandatory "Dining Dollars", which may only be spent at restaurants that take Dining Dollars - that is, J Street at the Marvin Center (including the WOW Wingery on the fifth floor), the Ames Cafe on the Mount Vernon campus, and the G-Dub cafe in Duques Hall. The purpose of these dining dollars are that freshmen have money that they can only spend on food, and that select venues on GW's campus are guaranteed some revenue. See the List of GWorld Mandatory Dining Venues for a full list of of places at which the Sodexo Dining Dollars can be used. Notes External Links *GWorld Card *GWorld Mandatory Dining Dollar Venues Category:Dining